Rescue
by Within Lives Darkness
Summary: Nico di Angelo didn't like the ocean. When his half-sister's boyfriend convinces him to go surfing, a disaster occurs, and Nico almost drowns. Almost. Who is the mysterious, green-eyed, dark-haired stranger that saved him? / NicoxPercy AU. One-shot.


**PERCY/NICO ONE-SHOT FAN-FICTION. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, PM, OR COMMENT IF YOU ENJOY IT! NICO'S STANDPOINT.**

* * *

I would have happily never set foot in the Atlantic Ocean if I had the choice. I'd heard about the dangerous riptides just off the North Cornwall coast, and I barely ever swam since I always got a sick feeling from the water.

"Will you fucking get in the water already?" a frustrated voice demanded. I raised an eyebrow, gulping as I stared at the pale blue tides gently lapping at my feet. My eyes then gazed at the angry currents farther away and returned to look at the dark-haired teenager impatiently standing behind me.

My half-sister's boyfriend, Frank Zhang, wasn't too keen a surfer, but he was definitely athletic and determined to convert me into an athlete. For some odd reason, he thought I would be an excellent swimmer and convinced me to go surfing with him on the vacation they held every year with their friends.

The first morning of our visit, I zipped into an awkwardly tight wet suit and marched to the water's edge with a surfboard. I was barely even taught the basics of surfing! How am I supposed to... you know, go out there and actually balance on the constantly shifting liquid?

Hazel stood supportive behind her boyfriend, grinning. "Come on, Nico. Don't be weak. Even Rachel could do this," she laughed, pouting. I growled and turned back to the water, once again hesitating before laying down on the thin board and paddling out into the Atlantic Ocean with my arms. Stopping midway to the waves rolling across the ocean, I nervously stood up, holding my quivering arms out just as the tides hit me.

Almost falling off at the strange, cold, pushing sensation, I managed to keep my balance. Taking a deep breath, listening to Hazel, Frank, and their friends cheering, I readied myself for the next wave.

"Woo! You can do it, Nico!" Annabeth Chase shouted, cupping her mouth. I grinned and rode out the wave until another came along and another after that. As my third tide passed, I started getting hopeful when I knelt on my hands and knees. _Maybe Frank's right, and I have a natural talent for surfing._

Suddenly, I felt the water shift differently, and the current became stronger than I became accustomed to. Frowning, I ignored a moment of sudden panic that rose in me. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that panic was also a warning. _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ my mind uselessly shouted.

"Woo!" I whooped, accidentally jumping on the surfboard like an idiot. I gasped as I plunged into the waves, realizing my mistake only when I was out of my depth. Screams were heard from the shore where Hazel and her friends were waiting for me, and they started to fade. The surf dragged at my legs, hauling me down. My mouth tightly clamped shut as I drifted, rocks hidden below the surface grazing my knees and elbows as I tried to fight my way back to the beach.

It was almost like something had awoken inside of me, something that had never been there. I was now struggling with all my strength to escape the harsh clutches of the suffocating water. Thankfully, my brain hadn't floated out of my head yet, and I still kept my mouth shut.

Without warning, a great, grey wave sucked me towards it and then broke across me like a sack of gravel, bouncing me along the seabed. Desperate for air, I accidentally opened my mouth and churned around until I couldn't tell up from down. Choking on the liquid quickly filling my mouth, I managed to fight my way to the surface as the current seemed to relax.

My mouth sucked in oxygen just before the next big wave broke over my head and pushed me back under. Each time I surfaced, the process repeated itself until I found myself exhausted and winded. I swallowed water, tried not to breathe it in, waved frantically at the anxious, seemingly motionless group on the shore. I couldn't tell what was going on, and I couldn't see or hear. All my senses were gone besides one single instinct that caused me to keep clutching for dear life, and even that one was fading.

As I struggled, an intense pain blossomed at the top of my chest, spreading downwards and inwards. My lungs are giving out, I thought. I couldn't move, and the pain became intolerable. Every time I managed to suck in air like a leech, it hurt even more.

It finally struck me that I was actually about to drown, and no one was helping me. _Where were they? Why won't they come out here? Please, someone! Anyone!_ I experienced a sense of loneliness and isolation as another wave punched me. My tears mixed with the water, and the instinct completely faded as I let myself drift towards the bottom of the ocean.

_Please..._ a final pathetic, meager voice murmured then disappeared.

I felt overwhelmed (literally), helpless, and idiotic. The water forced me to go where it wanted to, like a sock in a washing machine. All the fear had left me, and I only experienced sadness. _Was I meant for a tragic end like this?_

Suddenly, I felt strong, capable arms wrapping around my waist. My head drowsily slumped backwards on a smooth, built shoulder. The muscles on the arms tightened as they pulled me towards the surface that seemed to take forever to get there. Just as I felt the air fully enter my lungs, I gasped, and all my rational thoughts returned.

"W-what's g-going on-n? Who-who are you?" I spluttered, turning to face the male beauty that rescued me. I froze, stunned. The man had deep green eyes, like a beautifully calm ocean, and dark brown - nearly black - hair that was surprisingly... dry. His skin was deeply tanned like that of someone who's lived their whole life on a tropical island like Seychelles. Glancing down, I noted his firmly defined six-pack and large biceps, but they weren't so large he looked like the Hulk. Looking ever further down, my eyes widened at his green-scaled tale swiftly moving underneath the water, and I gasped.

"Who are you? What are you?" I demanded.

The man hesitated. "I am Perseus. You can guess what I am," he stated, his voice shockingly not a deep baritone. Instead it was tender and gentle and slightly feminine. Personally, the soft voice suited him better than a freaking Darth Vader voice.

"No, I really cannot," I said, vigorously shaking my head as I pushed away from him. Still feeling weak, I glanced around, terrified to find myself stranded in the middle of blue. The sea seemed to go on forever, and the sky never showed hints of stopping either. "Where did you take me?"

"I took you to my home," explained Perseus.

"Why the bloody heck would you do that? You just met me, and I don't think we're ready for that step just yet," I joked, gulping nervously. What if he was a psychopath who saved me just to lull me into a sense of security?

Perseus frowned, confused. "Oh, you poor fish. You don't understand the concept of sarcasm," I muttered. "Will you just take me home already? I need to see my friends."

Looking reluctant, Perseus nodded. "Grab my waist, and I'll swim you back to your home," he murmured. I hesitated before doing as he said, trying to ignore the feelings stirring in me.

_No, bad Nico. You almost just died, and you're thinking about this?! Plus, you literally just broke up with Jerk-face Will, and this hotshot probably isn't any different from him._

Suddenly, I shrieked as I felt us quickly shooting through the water. Percy looked determined, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. I gulped, clutching tighter and tucking my face in his bare back as the water behind us sprayed like we were water skiing.

"Percy - I can call you Percy, right? Percy, what are you? I honestly have no idea!" I shouted over the loud hissing of the water and the wind in our ears. Percy glanced back at me, his gorgeous green orbs meeting my dark ones. I couldn't help but notice we were almost complete opposites. I was small, pale, and dainty; he was large, tanned, and strong. Whereas I was cold, he was warm.

Biting my lip, I slowly brought my hand up to clutch at his chest. His eyes momentarily widened before slitting again as we sped through the sea. _ Jeez, how far did he take us from the beach? Oh, god, how will I explain all this to Hazel and Frank?_

"I am a merman," Percy finally admitted as we slowed down. This could only mean we were nearby, and we couldn't exactly go flying on to the beach. We had to transition to a gentle stop.

"Holy gods, mermen exist?" I gasped.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Yes... just like humans, gods, werewolves, vampires, ghosts...," he explained. The duh-tone in his voice made me feel awkward and stupid, and I laughed nervously. Percy chuckled, his eyes brightening but then darkening as he spoke. "We're almost there, Nico."

I nodded before pausing. "How do you know my name?"

"I listen. You know, mermen happen to have pretty good ears," drawled Percy, his eyebrow creeping up farther on his brow until they disappeared in his curly black mass of hair.

"Oh, I guess," I muttered, glancing away.

Finally, Percy stopped moving altogether, and I waited patiently. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Uh, Nico, you can let go of me now."

"What - oh! Shit, I'm so sorry," I spluttered, stumbling back and almost falling back under the water. This caused me to panic even more, memories stirring up, until a warm hand caught mine. My eyes stared into Percy's as his face came closer, immediately calming me. Shutting my eyes, I took a shaky deep breath as our lips brushed.

Using my other hand to pull his neck in closer, I deepened our kiss, moaning softly. Percy smiled slightly, clutching at my thin hips and pulling me tighter against him. Slowly releasing my lips, he pulled back, and his smile grew. Mine did as well when he kissed my forehead.

For some strange reason, I wanted to stay with him forever. "Will you visit?" I pleaded.

Perseus didn't hesitate. "Of course, Nico."

"But how?" I frowned. "You don't have any legs."

"I'm basically a male Ariel, Nico," Percy drawled. "Only I won't lose my voice."

"Oh, sorry," I said, glancing away. I felt his hand pull my face gently back towards him, and we kissed again.

"Don't apologize." I sighed at his warm breath against my face that smelled like tropical fruits. "Go on. Your friends are waiting for you." Perseus turned me towards the shore where I saw Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Piper, and everyone else frantically searching for me in the depths. A few police officers were with them, and my eyes widened.

"Percy - " I began, but he was already gone. My frown increased, but I managed to float over to Frank who was closest. "Frank!" I shouted.

He turned and gasped, his eyes twinkling. "Nico! Guys, it's Nico!" Everyone turned and immediately rushed over to me as I climbed out of the chilly water, and my toes met sand after a long separation.

"Nico!" Hazel gasped, clutching my face. "Are you okay?"

I sat on the beach, wrapped in a towel, shivering. Rachel brought me coffee, but I was suffering from shock more than cold. _ Did that really just happen?_ Reality caught up to me, and breathing became increasingly difficult. I'd escaped the sea with Percy's help, but now I felt as if I was drowning in my mind.

One of the life guards approached me with the police officers, and his tag read 'Poseidon' as he knelt by my side. Opening my eyes and shining a light in them, Poseidon deemed, "He's fine. He's just a little shaken and might have swallowed sea water. You should probably take him to a hospital, but either way, he'll be fine."

The entire group breathed a relieved sigh. As they pulled me to the parking lot to drive me to the hospital, I glanced back over my shoulder, smirking faintly when I glimpsed a familiar tale flipping through the air.

**. . . So what do y'all think of my first Nico and Percy fan-fiction? If you enjoyed, favorite, follow, comment, PM, whatever. If not, explain to me what I could improve. If you have any other suggestions or wishes, I'd like to know.**

**(Should this have a short epilogue?)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
